nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run
Need for Speed: The Run is the upcoming 18th title in the Need for Speed series being developed by EA Black Box. The title was accidentally leaked as an upcoming release by ShopTo.net but the title was unveiled as being in development by an EA representative via IGN. A teaser for the game was released onto Youtube.ShopTo.net Leak New information regarding the game will be revealed monthly until the release date.Need for Speed: The Run revealings The Run will also utilise the Frostbite 2 game engine developed by DICE to create unparalleled visual quality and enhanced physics.Press Release The game will be released on November 15, 2011 in North America, November 17, 2011 in the United Kingdom and November 17, 2011 in Europe. It will see releases on the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Wii and Nintendo 3DS.Release Dates & Consoles Producers Jason DeLong and Steve Anthony have stated during an interview that Black Box is aiming to obtain critical acclaim after their last game received universally poor ratings.Gamerzins.com interview The Run has been in production for three years even though previous Black Box titles have had much shorter development periods.Q&A with Justin Wiebe On October 18, 2011 a demo of the game featuring the Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni will be released. Players that recommend the demo to friends will obtain access to the 991 Carrera S.Official Announcement Plot The Run will follow heavy storyline gameplay in a similar style to EA Black Boxs' previous title - Need for Speed: Undercover. The story itself is set in a similar style to The Cannonball Run. Players will take the role of the protagonist - Jack Rourke - whom is a marked man racing for his life across North America along the most dangerous roads in the country from San Francisco to New York. He enters The Run in San Francisco so that he can pay-off a sizeable debt to The Mob. The Mob and the Police both pursue him as he attempts to defeat 200 rival racers to win a $25 million prize fund for being the first to reach New York.Plot Synopsis Jack will drive through a great variety of areas such as deserts, mountainious regions, woods and large American cities. Jack will be able to change the vehicles that he uses at key moments during the story gameplay. Gameplay The Run allows players to control their character during special on foot sequences. This gameplay element is in the form of quick time events meaning players will have to tap buttons on a controller when prompted although these events are said to only make up a very small amount of the total game.Q&A with Justin Wiebe A helicopter chase sequence shown at the E3 Demo involved miniguns that targeted the player during a pursuit by the mob. Hologram race barriers are also used in race events alongside an active third person camera effected by changing gameplay states.Official E3 2011 footage A new trailer was released on July 26, 2011 and was entitled - "Run for the Hills." The video showed the player racing along a barren desert highway which followed a series of hills as well as containing a large jump. The player had the task of overtaking ten opponents before reaching the end of the course. It was also revealed that nitrous will play a big role in gameplay as it did in Hot Pursuit.Run For The Hills Trailer A day-night cycle combined with ocassional weather changes will be featured in The Run although they will be scripted to specific events and occurrences. A Free roam mode will be left out in the game. Justin Wiebe said that The Run will have approximately 186 miles (300 km) of road.Q&A with Justin Wiebe The handling of the game is depicted to be a mixture of Hot Pursuit and Shift. It will be accessible for beginners yet retain to be challenging for advanced players.E3 Preview Playstationlifestyle.com The Run will feature a variety of terrain that will affect the performance and gameplay that players will experience. This includes; Asphalt, Dirt, Snow, Ice, Fog, Dust Storms, Avalanches and Rain. Cars will handle fictitiously similar to their real life examples although with an arcade overlay and will greatly differ from each other depending on the type of vehicle that they are.Car Handling and Autolog Players will not be able to customize vehicles.No Customization in The Run The damage system will be similar to that seen in Hot Pursuit.Q&A with Justin Wiebe It was revealed at Gamescom 2011 that an XP system will be used for unlocking cars and events. The game will also feature a Rewind option to allows the player to restart an event to their last checkpoint if they wreck their vehicle or rewind their vehicle from a collision or missed opportunity. Rewinds will only be available in limited quantities as their amount will dependent on the difficulity level that the player has selected; Easy will have unlimited Rewinds, Normal will have five Rewinds, Hard will have less Rewinds and Impossible will have no Rewinds as well as the most difficult AI opponents.NFSCars at Gamescom 2011 Autolog EA announced that the social network Autolog will be more enhanced than seen in previous games.Detailed Gameplay Analysis Now players will be rewarded for beating times and so on. Players will also be able to check the career progress of their friends.Car Handling and Autolog The Run will also be able to integrate and communicate through Facebook. Multiplayer Up to 16 players can participate in a single online match. Vehicles Limited Edition The Limited Edition of The Run will feature three exclusive vehicles - the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4, Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, and the 2012 Porsche 911 Carrera S (991). Players will also unlock access to five additional Challenge Series events that have been designed for the exclusive three Limited Edition vehicles. Challenge Series Bonuses Pre-orders for Need for Speed: The Run come with special bonuses although these differ by retailer and edition ordered. The Pre-order bonuses are only available for the PC, PlayStation and Xbox 360 versions of Need for Speed: The Run. The Underground Challenge Series can be pre-ordered via Amazon, whilst the Most Wanted Challenge Series is available at Gamestop. The Carbon Challenge Series can only be pre-ordered at Origin. Any of these items are purchaseable in the United States only. Each Exclusive Challenge Series will also include three new race events. 'Underground' The "Underground Challenge Series" includes the Nissan 370Z and Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 as well as three exclusive Underground themed events in the Challenges Series. The Nissan 370Z has a livery similar to Rachel's Nissan 350Z featured on Need for Speed: Underground 2's box art whilst the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 has livery similar to that of Eddie's Skyline from Need for Speed: Underground.Most Wanted and Underground Challenge Series 'Most Wanted' The "Most Wanted Challenge Series" includes the BMW E92 M3 GTS and Ford Mustang Boss 302 as well as three exclusive Most Wanted themed events in the Challenges Series. The BMW E92 M3 GTS has a livery similar to the BMW M3 GTR first seen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted whilst the Ford Mustang Boss 302 has livery similar to that of Razor's Mustang from Need for Speed: Most Wanted. 'Carbon' The "Carbon Challenge Series" includes the Corvette Z06 and Audi R8 as well as three exclusive Carbon themed events in the Challenges Series. The Corvette Z06 has a livery similar to the Corvette Z06 driven by Cross in Need for Speed: Carbon whilst the Audi R8 has livery similar to that of Darius' Audi Quattro Le Mans from Need for Speed: Carbon.Carbon Challenge Series (Podcast) Rating The Run is set to be the first Need for Speed title to receive a mature rating of PEGI 16, or M for Mature (ESRB). This rating indicates that the title will contain excessive use of bad language, drug use or criminal activities. Previously Need for Speed titles have received ratings of either T for Teen (ESRB) or 3+ (PEGI). According to the latest trailer, The Run has been rated T (ESRB) and 12 (PEGI). =References= Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games